


42 Buttons

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, SAMFA Winner, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly’s getting married and Sherlock needs to be in time to stop it.Came second in the Best M/E Romance SAMFAs.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 91
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey. So I’ve been dithering about which story to post next, this one or the long one but as the long one isn’t quite ready I’m going to go with this one.
> 
> I started it so long ago I’m not sure where the inspiration came from but I’m just glad I finally got it finished and that it’s ready to post. I think we all need a little fluff and smut to take our minds of global pandemics. Stay safe and well my friends.

Sherlock Holmes sat down heavily on the front pew of the empty church and he put his head in his hands. He was too late. All the adrenaline of the last few hours seemed to vanish as a wave of agony and exhaustion washed over him.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

It had been three months earlier when Molly had reconnected with Tom. They had announced to the world that they were reengaged and had quickly set a date for the wedding. It was two months after that hideous phone call with Sherlock and Molly had known for a while that their friendship was not ever going to recover from it. She had barely seen Sherlock and when she had their interactions had been stilted and awkward, just centred around whatever case Greg had brought into the morgue and nothing else.

She kind of understood why. In fact given John’s explanation of Sherlock’s sister and all the upheaval the Holmes family had gone through she was amazed he was still standing and hadn’t yet sunk back into drug use or worse. He was busy trying to secure his sister’s ongoing incarceration, supporting his parents and brother, and overseeing the renovations of his home. There wasn’t much time for anything else Molly included...she knew she was very low down on his list of priorities.

So, when she’d bumped into Tom and he’d made it clear that his feelings for her were unchanged she seemed to hang onto him like a drowning man holding onto a life raft. Here was someone who could love her as she needed to be loved, someone prepared to put her first. This time there was no hesitation and if she had any moments of doubt she pushed them down and masked it with urgency over the wedding planning.

It was made easier when she heard that Sherlock was out of the country; sent somewhere by Mycroft on some secret mission. John thought that he knew about the engagement, not that he’d told Sherlock himself mind but he was sure that Greg or maybe Mycroft had told him before he’d left. Anyway, just as it had been when Sherlock had been ‘dead’ Molly could focus on Tom without distractions.

And so the church had been booked, the dress chosen and the invites sent out.

One week before the wedding Sherlock returned to London and Molly had a dilemma. Should she invite him to the celebrations or not. Unsurprisingly it wasn’t something she discussed with Tom but rather she battled with the decision internally.

She wrote out an invite and had it safe in her bag and each day she wrestled with whether she should go to Baker St and deliver it. In the end he made her decision for her by appearing in the lab the day before she was finishing work to take time for the celebrations and honeymoon.

She walked in, her arms full of files, to find him sat at his favourite microscope intently studying something. She ignored the way her stomach swooped at the sight of him.

‘Oh, hi, I didn’t know you were back.’ She cringed at the lie knowing he’d probably pick up on it somehow.

She dumped the files on her desk and looked at the edge of the envelope peeking out of her handbag.

‘So, what are you doing? Anything exciting?’

He glanced up quickly and then turned his attention back to the scopes. ‘Nothing too interesting. Lestrade just needed some more evidence for the case we’re working on. I’m just tying in the chemical analysis of the residue found on the culprit’s clothing.’

His matter of fact tone made her decision for her and she plucked the invite out of her bag and made her way over. She was surprised at how nervous she felt as she started to speak.

‘So, you probably know about the wedding...my wedding, sorry I didn’t get this to you earlier but John said you were abroad.’

She held the cream, embossed envelope out to him but he just sat back and looked at it without saying a word.

In the end the silence became awkward and Molly just put the envelope down on the desk and pushed it towards him.

‘Anyway, it would be good to have you there.’

He frowned. ‘Would it? Why would it?’

‘Well...you’re my friend, we’re friends and I want my friends there to celebrate with me.’

His eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything or make a move to open the envelope and in the end Molly made an excuse and left the room. She found herself on the verge of tears and didn’t quite know why. What had she expected? A declaration from him?

By the time she returned to the room Sherlock was gone and so was the invite.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Sherlock knew his timing would be tight. He’d ended up getting drawn into a murder investigation and he’d known as it was unfolding that he should be making his excuses and leaving. And the only reason he could find for not doing so was the one reason he was most ashamed of. He’d been scared. Scared to turn up at the church, scared to declare his feelings in front of everyone and scared that Molly would publicly reject him.

Yes, he could have gone to her at her flat and had a private conversation but it had seemed like the cowards way out. After all that she had done for him she deserved nothing less than a public declaration. Plus for some reason he couldn’t quite comprehend or forgive he had only found out about Molly’s engagement at the moment that she had given him the invite. When he’d quizzed John about it his best friend had said that it was better for Molly for him not to know; that Mycroft had decided to send Sherlock away to give his pathologist a chance to move on.

His reaction to this had been fury. They had all conspired against him...to manipulate him and now he was almost out of time. He had 24 hours and when he had finally gone to Molly’s flat just to see if she was there it was empty.

It was then that DCI Jones had contacted him about the double murder at Pondicherry Lodge and he had thrown himself into it telling himself he still had plenty of time...that he would get to the church and stop the wedding.

But when he’d arrived, apart from a couple of parked cars, the place was empty.He’d sat down heavily on the pew and he’d realised that this wasn’t a game, it wasn’t one of his mysteries to work out. He was in love with Molly Hooper and he’d left telling her until it was too late and it was the single most worst decision of his life. He leant over and put his head in his hands and gave into his feelings for the first time in months.

It was a minute or so later that he heard someone quietly walking into the church and he sighed heavily trying to pull himself back together enough to leave; but his whole world changed with one word.

‘Sherlock?’

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had had to escape her mother if only for just a few seconds. She walked back into the main body of the church seeing the flowers she’d chosen for her wedding day decorating the sides of the pews and in larger displays either side of the alter. But it wasn’t the flowers which caught her attention the most it was the sight of the one man she’d thought she wouldn’t see today. He was hunched over on the front pew almost looking as if he was praying.

‘Sherlock?’

His head swung around at the sound of her voice and she was confused by his expression. He looked like he’d been either crying or on the verge of it; before she could say anything more though her mother followed her in.

‘Here you are...I’m not sure what you’re doing in here. If you’d been so interested in your wedding you would have gone through with it instead of devastating that poor man. Come on, we have things you need to do.’

Sherlock had stood up by now and was making his way up the aisle. ‘Molly? Is she right? You didn’t go through with it?’

She could see his eyes already dropping to her hand and she knew he was checking for a wedding ring. She was so used to Sherlock deducing her that it didn’t bother her any more. It was just his way.

‘No, she did not go through with it. And I have no doubt that once again Mister Holmes you are the reason why.’

‘Mum!’

‘Don’t you Mum me young lady. This has been a disaster...a very expensive disaster. I hope you aren’t expecting Tom to foot any of the bill because why should he. Have you any idea what you’ve done to him...what you both have?’

Molly could see Sherlock’s confused expression and she was mortified. ‘Please Mum, it isn’t Sherlock’s fault. None of this is his fault.’

‘You say it and yet I don’t believe a word of it. Anyway, come on, we need to get to the reception, there’ll be more people arriving who won’t know the mess you’ve caused. As for you Mister Holmes, you’ve done enough...go home.’

She caught hold of her daughter’s wrist and started to lead her out of the church and Sherlock couldn’t bear the distraught look on Molly’s face.

‘Wait, Molly, don’t go. Come back with me...to Baker St. You look like you need somewhere to hide and let’s face it, no one will look for you there.’ He gave her a crooked smile and held his hand out and he saw her eyes drift down to look at it. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at his face and he could see that she was tempted.

‘Molly Louise Hooper don’t you dare run away...’

Molly looked back at her mother and he knew she was torn between duty and want and so he turned his attention and all his charm onto the mother.

‘Mrs Hooper, I know you want what’s best for your daughter...you always have. I also know I’m not your favourite person but Molly needs our help today. Let me look after her, I’ll keep her safe...I promise. And as for the costs of the wedding I’ll cover it all.’

Molly turned back to him shocked. ‘No, Sherlock you can’t...’

Meanwhile Mrs Hooper looked a little happier. ‘Oh well that’s very generous. That would be such a relief...but I’m not sure...’

Sherlock took another step forward. ‘Tom’s probably already at the reception and fielding guests. He’ll have plenty of sympathy and people who’ll just want to rip into Molly...and you wouldn’t want that for your daughter surely.’

Mrs Hooper’s eyes widened as she imagined the picture and her face set in a determined way. ‘Maybe it would be better Molly if you weren’t there...you’ll only upset Tom’s family. I’ve decided... I’ll sort out the reception and you go with Mister Holmes.’

‘Please, call me Sherlock.’ He gave Mrs Hooper his best fake smile and as she let go of Molly’s wrist he caught her hand and started to make his way to the door of the church. ‘Molly can ring you later to see how it all went.’

He was glad he’d paid the cab driver to wait because it meant he could just usher Molly into the back and instruct the driver to take them both to Baker St before Mrs Hooper could change her mind.

He saw the cabby’s eyes in the rear view mirror and he knew they were about to get some grief from the way the man was chuckling.

‘By eck am I in the middle of an elopement or somat? Looks like you caught yourself a bride.’

Sherlock glanced at Molly who still just looked shell-shocked by everything that had happened and he couldn’t help but feel a wave of happiness wash over him. ‘Yes, looks like I have!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your reviews, it has made me so happy to see how well this little fic has been received. As many of you have said it seems that Molly just can’t give her heart to anyone else as it already belongs to Sherlock.
> 
> Thank you also for the snippets of information about how your being affected by the virus outbreak. It’s fascinating to hear and it proves that we really are a global Sherlolly community. Stay safe xx

As they drove away from the church it didn’t take long for Sherlock’s mood to crash. It was hard to stay happy when Molly looked so forlorn and upset and he started to have doubts about whether she still felt the same way about him and whether he should even tell her about his feelings at all.

When she started to wipe away tears with her fingers he dug his hand into his pocket and passed her his handkerchief.

She gave him a half smile as she took it with a shaking hand. ‘Thanks...oh God, Sherlock, I’ve made a right mess of things haven’t I?’

‘No, I doubt you have. I suspect you’ve made the right decision for you. So, what happened? I’ve deduced you broke things off...that wasn’t hard.’ He gave her a wry smile which had her weakly smiling in return. ‘...but I haven’t deduced the how or the why.’

She gave a large sigh and looked out of the window for a moment.

‘What can I say? I’ve been having doubts from the get go but I think I was in love with the idea of marriage and settling down more than I was in love with Tom. Don’t get me wrong he’s a lovely man...’

Sherlock let out a snort of derision and Molly frowned at him.

‘No, he is. He’s perfectly lovely and...oh God, his face when he realised I couldn’t do it...’

She dissolved into tears for a minute and Sherlock felt useless...unsure as to how to comfort her.

In the end he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him and she sobbed against his chest, apologising as she did for getting his shirt and jacket wet.

‘I got to the top of the aisle and saw him waiting at the front and I just couldn’t move...I just stood there with everyone watching until the music ran out and people started whispering. Then John, bless him, came up and asked me what was wrong. I just blurted out that I couldn’t do it...that I couldn’t marry Tom and then I fled to the cloakroom at the back of the church.’

She took a shuddering breath and wiped her face and Sherlock was glad that the tears had stopped for now. It wasn’t normal for Molly to be upset like that and he’d hated seeing it.

‘Well, it was bedlam after that. Mum came in and tried to change my mind, then I had to see Tom and try to explain it. All the while John was talking to the guests and getting them to leave...to go on to the reception or to go home. Tom was the last to leave...must have only been moments before you arrived. I just needed a minute to myself before me and Mum left and that’s when I walked into the church and saw you...’

Sherlock hugged her a little closer and heard her sniffing again. 

‘Thank you for being there Sherlock...for rescuing me. I mean I know it doesn’t mean much to you but it does to me.’

It was at that moment that the cab pulled up outside Baker St and Sherlock handed over some cash as Molly made her way to the door. By the time he’d caught up with her she was looking around nervously, especially at the people sitting outside the cafe next door eying her and Sherlock, enjoying the prospect of a bit of drama with their tea and cake.

‘Hurry up and let me in, I feel a right idiot standing here in a wedding dress.’

Sherlock moved passed her and started to open the door. ‘Why? It suits you.’

She rolled her eyes at him and hurried in through the open door and he frowned wondering if it hadn’t come across as the compliment he’d meant it to be.

They made their way up the stairs and he waited in the doorway watching Molly and wondering what he should say or do; she looked lost.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come...this was a mistake. I haven’t even got anything to wear and I can’t stay in this.’

Here at least was something he could do and he made his way to his bedroom gesturing for her to follow him. ‘I can probably find you something. A t shirt or one of my shirts...something like that.’

He went into his room and shrugged off his jacket before rummaging in his wardrobe. He brought out a purple coloured shirt that he hadn’t worn in a while.

‘I know it’s not ideal but I can always pop over to your flat and pick up something more suitable tomorrow.’

Molly seemed a bit flushed as she looked at the shirt though he couldn’t quite work out why but she nodded and smiled. ‘Thanks.’

He was about to leave when she called him back. This time she definitely looked nervous.

‘What?’

‘I’m really sorry to have to ask but can you help me take the dress off.’ She blushed even more as she said that and then she turned around. ‘It’s the buttons...Mum had to do them up this morning because I can’t manage them.’

There, in a shining line were lots and lots of tiny pearl buttons going all the way from below her shoulder blades down to the curve of her backside. Even just looking at her body in this figure hugging dress was turning him on and removing it was going to kill him. So he concentrated on the buttons quickly counting them.

He started at the top struggling at first with the size of them but soon starting to get into a rhythm.

‘42 Buttons.’

Molly smiled at him over her shoulder. ‘Yes, I chose that number specifically.’

Sherlock raised an eyebrow as he put two and two together in his head. ‘Douglas Adams, the answer to life the universe and everything...to remember your dad.’

This time Molly turned to face him pulling the dress out of his fingers. ‘Yes, how did you...’

He gently turned her back around. ‘I saw the books in your flat once, they looked dog eared and well read. I checked the fly leaf one day and it had “Frank Hooper” written inside. So, your dad’s favourite books, passed to you when you were young, along with his love of sci-fi...ergo you chose a number that’s important in those books.’

‘Yes but knowing about the books is one thing, you’d have to read them to know about the number.’

‘I do my research Molly.’

He was about half way down now and Molly’s satin smooth back was slowly being revealed to him and he ached to slide his hands across her skin. He hadn’t realised that they’d fallen silent until Molly spoke again.

‘Why were you at the church Sherlock?’

The one question he’d hoped she wouldn’t ask.

His mouth felt dry and he saw his hands shake a little with nerves. This was the moment of truth.

‘To stop the wedding.’

He felt Molly stiffen a little but he just carried on undoing the buttons.

‘Why would you...are you that desperate to keep me as your pathologist that you’d try to stop me getting married?’

Sherlock frowned as he undid the final button. ‘What? No, of course not. I just didn’t want you marrying that idiot.’

Molly turned to him holding the front of her dress to stop it falling away. She looked furious. ‘Tom isn’t an idiot and you would have had no right.’

He was about to answer when she held her hand up. ‘You know what...it doesn’t matter. Just...would you give me some space, I need to get out of this ridiculous dress.’

Sherlock sighed and nodded his head. He needed a drink.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He poured himself a whisky and then perched on the corner of the kitchen table as he waited for Molly to come out. He couldn’t leave things as they were; he had to make her understand. At least the whisky helped to take the edge off his nerves a little, though it did nothing to dispel the image of Molly’s back as he’d undone those buttons. If he closed his eyes he could see it all again, imagining it being their wedding day and him being allowed to touch her.

His eyes snapped back open as he heard his bedroom door opening but he wasn’t prepared for the sight he was about to see. If he’d thought Molly looked beautiful in her wedding dress with her hair intricately pinned up with sprays of tiny white flowers it was nothing compared to how breathtaking she looked in his shirt, falling to mid thigh, with her hair down around her shoulders in soft waves.

He put his glass down and beckoned her forwards. ‘Come here, you missed one.’

She still looked a little angry with him but she came and stood between his thighs and he couldn’t stop his body from physically starting to respond to her, all he could do was try to ignore it and hope Molly wouldn’t notice. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel under pressure.

He turned her head slightly and then started to unclip the final pin in her hair, taking his time so he didn’t hurt her. When he’d removed the last clip and thrown it to one side he took hold of her hands to stop her moving away.

‘Molly, when I said I didn’t want you to marry that idiot what I actually meant was that he isn’t the idiot you should be marrying.’

He finally looked up from her hands and found her looking confused.

‘OK, so which idiot should I be marrying?’

This was it, his moment of truth and he found he felt calm all of a sudden rather than nervous. This was his Molly and she gave him strength...always, even if she didn’t realise it.

‘Me...you should be marrying me.’

There was a couple of seconds of silence and then she smiled, chuckled almost and she freed one hand so she could cup his cheek...letting her thumb slide along his cheekbone.

Somehow this wasn’t the response he’d been expecting.

‘Oh Sherlock, you can’t marry me just to keep me available to you. I just can’t marry you. Yes I love you, we both know that now but I want so much more from marriage than just friendship and convenience. I want love and sex and romance, maybe even children one day. These are all things that you can’t give me.’

Now it was his turn to be confused. ‘I can’t? Why can’t I?’

She chuckled again and waved her hand at him. ‘Well, because you’re you.’

He realised that he needed to spell it out for her.

‘Molly, I’m in love with you. I realised it the moment I said it in that phone call but I thought I had time to come to terms with it.’

He put one finger up against her lips as he saw her trying to protest. ‘No, I don’t just mean platonic love.’

He carried on, ignoring the look in her eye which told him she didn’t believe him.

‘As for sex, I am actually human and a man, I have physical needs and I assure you I can and have had sex. Granted I probably won’t be any good at romance but I’m prepared to try...for you. And after seeing John with Rosie I’m open to the idea of children. I want to see what you and I mixed together would create.’

She was shaking her head now and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. ‘Please Sherlock don’t do this...I can’t bear to hear you saying the things I’ve always wanted to hear you say when you don’t mean them.’

‘Dammit Molly, what do I have to do to prove it to you?’

She shrugged and her hands fluttered at her sides. ‘I don’t know, Sherlock, I just don’t know.’

And then all of a sudden it was plain to him what he needed to do to convince her and he gave her a slow, blisteringly hot smile as he looked at her and said ‘well I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think he’s going to do to convince her? Hope you’re enjoying the progression and the reason for the buttons. Any other Hitchhikers fans out there? Anyway I’ll be back soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as the world seems to be shutting down around us (and yet strangely not here in the U.K.) shall we distract ourselves with some Sherlolly instead.
> 
> And can I just say how much it warmed my heart that so many of you liked the reason for the number of buttons on Molly’s dress and the fact that Sherlock worked it out.

He moved slowly, partly so he didn’t spook her and partly because he wanted to relish the moment when he first became physical with her.

He took her hands and placed her palms on his thighs feeling the heat of them through his trousers and then he placed one of his hands on her hip and used the other to move her hair away from her neck then he leant in and kissed the point where her neck met her shoulder.

Her skin felt as silky soft as he’d expected and he could smell the light fragrance of her perfume. He started trying to deduce which one but stopped himself...he wanted to concentrate on her and her alone.

As he kissed his way up her neck he felt her start to relax and her hands flexed on his thighs in a way that made him groan out loud. At that she tensed back up momentarily but then slid her hands slightly higher sending a pulse of blood straight to his groin; his trousers were feeling more restrictive by the second.

He started to suck the skin below her ear finding that he wanted to mark her; brand her as his. He hadn’t expected to feel so primal but his body was staring to overtaking his mind. He wanted to press himself against her, to touch every part of her...it took all his resolve to keep the pace slow.

It didn’t stop him from moving his hand from her hip to her lower back to he could pull her in against him and from her sharp intake of breath he knew that she must have felt how hard he was - at least now she knew that he was physically affected by her.

He moved to the other side of her throat and this time he kissed and licked and sucked his way down it until his mouth was at her chest and he let his tongue trail across her skin until he could kiss the point where his shirt had its final button done up, right at the point between her breasts.

Finally he looked up at her to find her eyes half closed, a smile playing on her lips.

‘So Molly, what do you want to do now? We could order a take out and watch the TV, I could take you right here on this table or I could be romantic and carry you to my bedroom and make love to you. It’s your choice.’

He saw her blush bloom on her cheeks and she bit her lip before answering. Her voice was barely above a whisper but he still heard her clearly. ‘I...I want you to be romantic.’

He couldn’t help but grin in response and he stood up before sweeping her legs from under her, making her squeal, as he carried her bridal style through to his bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and then started to undo the cuffs of his shirt, watching as Molly’s eyes dilated at the sight. He could only imagine what his own were like.

She bit her lip again and leant up on her elbows as he undid the buttons on the front of his shirt, pulling it from his trousers.

‘Are we really doing this? Are you sure?’

He nodded his head. ‘Are you?’

She just answered with a smile which lit up her face and she held her arms out to him, pouting her lips in protest when he paused to shuck off his shirt as well as remove his shoes and socks.

As he climbed onto the bed he caught a glimpse of her cream, silk knickers and it sent a bolt of lust through his body.

Her arms wrapped around him as he nuzzled at her neck and he knew the time was perfect for their first kiss here on his bed in the place he hoped would soon become their home and not just his.

He lifted his head and looked down at her to find her nervously looking back at him as she lightly bit on her lower lip but he felt no nerves at all...it all just felt so perfectly right.

He dipped his head and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. For a moment that’s all it was but then he felt her relax and give way, her head tilting to one side and her mouth opening to his and for the first time in his life he was kissing someone he actual had feelings for and it was so much more than he’d expected it to be. He felt overwhelmed by emotion and need and he pressed himself against her slim frame wanting to feel as connected to her as possible.

She moaned as he did and it sent shockwaves of pure lust rippling through his body and he knew he was getting even harder...he wouldn’t have even thought that was possible. Her hands were on his back, nails lightly scratching his skin and he could feel everything and it just made him want more. He barely even realised he was rocking against her until she lifted her knees to cradle him and even though he’d wanted to take his time and explore her body he just couldn’t wait, he needed to be inside her.

She must have had the same thought because as he broke off the kiss to take a big gulp of air her hands moved to the fastenings of his trousers and he lifted himself up to give her better access. Her eyes were fully dilated and her lips red from kissing him and he thought in that moment how damned lucky he was that she was here. He’d come so close...too close to losing her to another man.

He wanted to tell her how he felt and to apologise for making her wait so long for him but at that moment she had pushed his trousers down slightly and reached in to take hold of his erection and his eyes rolled back in his head. All he let out in the end was a strangled groan at the feel of her hand stroking his aching cock.

It seemed that Molly was as desperate as him because she pushed her knickers to one side and guided him to her entrance and all he could do was follow her lead as one of her hands moved to press on his backside, urging him to enter her.

He tried to go as slowly as he could, to give her time to get used to him but it was difficult. All he really wanted to do was thrust into her until he didn’t know where he ended and she began; he wanted to make her his in the most basic way possible. He grunted with the effort and he was rewarded with Molly letting out a whispered, ‘Oh god, Sherlock’.

She felt so slick and tight and warm and the pressure around his cock was almost unbearable. He knew he was pulsing and leaking, every atom in him driven by need for her.

As he reached her limits he closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath feeling his cock pulsing deep within her. He was embarrassed to realise that he wasn’t going to last, it was too much, it had been too long.

Her hand snaked around his neck and her fingers twisted in his hair and he opened his eyes to look down at her and she smiled. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps and he suddenly realised that she was close too and it made his heart swell to know that she was as physically turned on by him as he was by her.

He rocked his hips and listened to her sighs and then he kissed her again all the time rocking back and forth against her knowing it would stimulate her and hopefully bring her to orgasm before he fell himself. It was the least he could do.

As they kissed she let her tongue slide into his mouth and he lost himself completely in her. For the first time in years his mind stilled, he didn’t need drugs or nicotine or work he just needed her...all there was in his world in that moment was her.

He could feel his body changing, his balls tightening, and he knew he couldn’t hold off any longer. He broke off the kiss as he increased the rate and the power of his thrusts, his body taking over and striving for pleasure and completion. He knew he was talking to Molly but he barely knew what he was saying until he finally begged her to come for him and he felt her shudder as she cried out his name. Her inner muscles tightened around him and he closed his eyes as he gave into his orgasm. His mind literally went white, stars burst behind his eyelids as pleasure coursed through him. It was the best high he’d ever had.

It felt like ages before he became fully aware of his surroundings again but it was probably only a few seconds. Molly was kissing his shoulder, her hands stroking his back as she held him close. He knew he must be crushing her and he rolled to one side pulling her with him, not wanting to lose the connection now it had been forged.

He kissed the top of her head as he felt his breathing starting to return to normal, his heart rate lowering back down.

**6 months later**

Molly walked into the hotel room and took a deep breath before smiling to herself. She smoothed down the lace covered material of her dress and as she did her left hand caught her eye. She held it up smiling even more as the muted lamp light caught the diamonds making them sparkle intensely. Her other hand lightly touched the smooth gold band now sitting beneath her engagement ring and she couldn’t help but whisper to herself. ‘Dr Molly Holmes.’

She still couldn’t quite believe how much had happened in such a short space of time. Six months ago she had been planning to marry Tom and now here she was married to Sherlock. It made her shudder to think how close she had come to losing all that she now had...and she might never have known. If she hadn’t called off the wedding, if Sherlock had arrived too late he may never have told her how he felt.

For a long while she still hadn’t fully believed his feelings. Even as they became intimate, christening just about every surface in Baker St, she had told herself that it was just sex; that he would get bored and move on to his next addiction, but it hadn’t happened. Instead he’d persuaded her to move in with him, and even though it had been difficult at times, especially when he was caught up in a case, she hadn’t had a single regret.

Then a month ago on her birthday he had literally got down on one knee in the morgue, presented her with his grandmother’s ring and proposed. It couldn’t have been more perfect and now here she was on her wedding night waiting for her husband to turn up.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. Only Sherlock could solve a series of hotel robberies on the day of his wedding. He was busy passing on the details to Lestrade and had promised to join her up here as soon as he could. She hoped it wouldn’t be too long, partly because she couldn’t actually get out of this dress on her own and mostly because she wanted him...she always wanted him. She had never found a lover so in tune with her body and so intent on her pleasure. He was simply intoxicating.

It was at that moment that he entered the room and she felt her heart thud in her chest at how heart stoppingly gorgeous he looked. He was wearing a tailored black suit and a crisp white shirt that had had her wanting to slowly strip him out of ever since she’d seen him waiting at the bottom of the aisle in the small church near his parent’s house.

It had been an intimate ceremony. Less than twenty friends and family there to watch. They’d all come on to the hotel after, for a meal and to watch Molly and Sherlock dance their first dance to a tune that Sherlock had written and recorded especially for her. She hadn’t heard it before and when she had it had made her cry. She could feel his love for her in every note and it had just overwhelmed her. He had just smiled and wiped away her tears before gently pressing his lips to hers in a kiss which held all the promise of the night to come.

‘Dammit all if Lestrade had been paying more attention this evening he could have solved this case without me needing to get involved. I’ve a good mind to...’

Molly looped one hand around his neck and used the other to press her fingers against his lips.

‘Shh...it’s our wedding night. Are you sure you want to spend it talking about work?’

She saw his eyes darken and dilate as he looked down at her and she felt his lips quirk into a smile before he kissed her finger tips.

‘You might be right Mrs Holmes, I can think of so many more interesting things we could be doing.’

She raised an admonishing eyebrow. ‘That’s Doctor Holmes to you Mr Holmes.’

‘Mmm....it suits you. Now kiss me Dr Holmes.’

As ever their kisses went from chaste to passionate in a heart beat. Molly could feel the hard, muscular length of him pressed against her, his hands sliding down to cup her backside pulling her against his so she could feel his burgeoning erection against her hip. It made her groan as she felt herself physically reacting to him, getting wetter and feeling that familiar ache between her legs.

As her lips moved to his neck he growled at her to turn around.

‘I’ve been waiting six months to undo this damned dress again and this time I’m going to enjoy it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, send me some love peeps xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so sorry that this chapter has taken a while to be posted but I haven’t been well...yup you guessed it, looks like I have coronavirus. Though as my country aren’t testing non-hospitalised cases it’s all a bit of self-diagnoses. Anyway, don’t worry, I’m coping OK so far...and as I’m a week in with no serious symptoms.
> 
> It’s been fascinating to hear how you’re all coping in your different countries though, please keep letting me know. My kids schools have now closed which also means I’m working from home going forward as the college where I work is closed. We are living in strange and difficult times my friends...stay safe xx

Molly grinned as she turned around. She had tried to argue that she should buy a new, different dress for this wedding but Sherlock had been insistent upon her wearing the same one. He’d repeatedly talked about how frustratingly difficult it had been to undo the buttons the last time and to not touch her and this time he would be able to...this time she wanted him to.

She turned away and he moved in close behind her resting his hands on her hips before letting them slide up to cup her breasts as he kissed and nuzzled at her neck. She could feel him starting to harden against her backside and she groaned as she pushed back against him arching her back and pressing her breasts into his hands...wanting more from him.

‘God Molly, you have no idea how much I want you.’

She did because she felt it to. In a nod to their impending wedding they had gone without sex for the last three weeks and it had been excruciating. She’d slept beside him night after night unable to touch him for fear of their self control breaking and it had been like a three week build up of foreplay and sexual tension. Every touch and kiss had felt heightened and charged and Molly felt as though she could come without him even having to enter her. Just from his voice and his hands alone.

He pressed his lips to her shoulder blade and then he stepped back so he could start to undo the buttons. She mewled at the loss of his touch and the feel of his body pressed against her but he just chuckled and told her to be patient.

‘Don’t they say that good things come to those that wait.’

Molly scowled. ‘I think I’ve waited long enough. Who’s idea was it anyway for us to abstain from sex until our wedding night?’

He chuckled as his deft fingers undid the line of pearl buttons running down her spine. She could feel his light touch and it made her want more.

‘I think that was your idea Molly. It seemed a good idea at the time but it’s been harder than I thought it would be.’

Molly reached behind herself so she could cup his erection with her hand smiling as it pulsed in response.

‘Mmm, I agree...you do feel very hard.’

His hands were almost at the base of her spine now and he leant forward kissing the back of her neck.

‘All for you my wife.’

She felt a wave of love and lust wash over her at hearing him calling her his wife. It still felt like a dream...a beautiful, unreal dream.

She couldn’t resist turning around ignoring his complaint as he lost the grip on her buttons. She looped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

He returned her embrace with his warm hands on the naked skin of her back and she felt his tongue sliding against her own as the kiss deepened. She would never forget the first time they’d kissed, all those months ago when she had been upset and disbelieving of his feelings.

As this kiss ended his lips moved along her jaw and down her throat and she moaned as she felt him sucking on the skin, marking her.

‘I suggest you turn back around unless you want me to rip this dress from your body.’

It was tempting just for a moment but she loved it too much to see it destroyed...it felt as though it had been the catalyst for their relationship and she didn’t want to see it ruined...not for the sake of a few more minutes of patience.

His fingers returned to the buttons and it was less than a minutes later that he undid the final one. As she had all those months before she held the upper part of the dress to her chest to stop it falling off.

He laid the palms of his hands on her shoulder blades and slowly ran them down her back and she felt her body shudder in response. She wanted him so much.

As he kissed her shoulder his hands slipped under the open material with one hand moving up to cup her breast and the other down. She closed her eyes and let him support her as his hand delved into her knickers. She felt his fingers part her until he could slide two of them against her clit, moving in frustratingly slow circles. And all the while his mouth kissed her neck, her shoulder, her back. She knew he was marking her and she wanted him to. She belonged to him now and he belonged to her and all the world knew it.

Slowly but surely he let his fingers move lower until they started to enter her and she knew she was going to come. She reached out one hand to take hold of one of the posts on the four-poster bed in their hotel room and she bent over a little letting the dress fall forward. She could feel Sherlock pressing his very evident erection against her even more and she wanted him right now but whilst he was obviously turned on he didn’t seem to be in any rush. Instead his hand just relentlessly moved, pressing against her clit as his fingers drove into her. His other hand pinching and pulling at her nipple in a way that should have been painful but instead sent shockwaves of lust straight to her core until she found herself falling into her climax almost without realising it.

She cried out his name and pressed herself back against him wishing he was filling her and fucking her but also knowing that she still had that to come.

She felt him rest his forehead against her shoulder as he withdrew his hand using it to pull her against him as he carried on rocking his hips against her and she knew he was struggling to stay centred. She loved how much she was able to physically affect him. It was as though once he’d acknowledged his feelings he’d pulled down the wall that he’d put up around his physical needs and Molly was the one who was reaping the rewards of all that pent up sexual frustration and need.

‘Give me one reason why I shouldn’t just push down your dress and take you like this Molly.’

She giggled a little as she heard the need in his voice and she wiggled her bum laughing as he groaned and thrust against her.

‘Because I think it’s about time I had some fun with your body. You’ve looked edible in that suit all day but I think you might look even better out of it.’

She started to stand upright and he let her, moving away slightly and watching as she stepped out of the gown before laying it over the nearby chair. She felt his eyes on her now that she was just clad in her cream, silk knickers, stockings and heels...her hair still pinned up with flowers. Not quite as intricately as she’d had it for her wedding day with Tom, this was softer with loose curls around her shoulders. She knew Sherlock liked it like that. She also knew how much he liked her body and she was more confident around him now than she had been when they’d first got together...that was why his gaze just turned her on rather than intimidated her.

She walked back to him and leant against him sliding her hands into his hair so she could pull his face to hers for a kiss. Every so often she would be hit all over again with the realisation that it was Sherlock that she was with and as it hit her now she smiled against his lips making him pull back and look at her quizzically.

‘Penny for your thoughts Dr Holmes.’

‘I’m just remembering how much I love you.’

He raised one eyebrow and pulled her a little closer. ‘Oh...and you need reminding of that do you?’

‘Mmm...sometimes. So...kiss me husband.’

He muttered a quick ‘with pleasure’ before capturing her lips once more in a kiss which almost had her forgetting her own name.

As his mouth moved to her neck she pushed his jacket from his shoulders hearing it land behind him and she moved her attention to the buttons on his shirt, complaining as he carried on kissing her neck rather than helping her.

Finally she pulled it from his trousers and he pouted as he had to release her so he could undo his cuffs. For once John had obviously made him wear cuff links and he placed them on the bedside table as he shrugged out of the shirt.Before he could undo his trousers Molly placed her hands on the fastenings and then she held his eye as she slid to her knees in front of him. Even in the muted light from the lamps she saw his eyes both widen and dilate and her own mouth watered just at the thought of tasting him.

As she undid the buttons and zip he moved his hands to her hair and quickly unclipped the flowers so he could thread his fingers through her curls and she could feel his blunt nails scraping against her scalp as she finally pushed down the material of his trousers and shorts until she could wrap her small hand around his cock. She remembered the first time she’d given him a blow job and it made her smirk. He’d lasted about 30 seconds before he’d come and he’d complained for days...blaming her for being to good; the case he’d just finished for distracting him; his body for betraying him. His stamina was a lot better now but she had every intention of pushing it to its limits. She wanted to hear him beg.

She let her mouth ghost over the head, her tongue swirling over his glans but only barely touching him and he let out a long, low groan as his fingers tightened in her hair. She felt him stagger a little and she released him before pushing his trousers fully down and he helped her take them off along with his shoes and socks until he was fully naked.

She indicated that he should sit on the edge of the bed and then she knelt once more between his legs and slowly slid her hands up his strong thighs. She loved that she was able to touch him freely and seeing him naked still took her breath away. He bent his head to hers so they could kiss and Molly could feel her need for him taking her over.

She wrapped her hand around his cock even as his tongue delved into her mouth and she heard him growl in response, his hands tightening on her back and she couldn’t wait any longer, she had to taste him.

She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him wickedly seeing his eyes fall shut as he leant back on the bed so he could watch her...he always liked to watch her.

With her attention back on his cock she let her tongue swirl around the head before she finally took him into her mouth; only a little at first but with each pass she took him deeper and deeper using her tongue and teeth to add different sensations until she could feel him desperately trying not to buck his hips against her. He was close but not quite close enough and so she let her hand drop to his balls feeling the weight of them in her palm as she played with them, pulling and tugging until he pushed on her shoulders with a pained gasp.

‘God, stop...I can’t...’

She sat back on her heels and smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and watching for a moment as he tried to catch his breath and get some control back. It was time, she just wanted to be connected to him, to be part of him.

She got to her feet and let him watch as she removed her pants then she slid her knee onto the bed at the side of his hip making him move backwards until she was able to fully straddle him. His erection was rubbing against her deliciously and she moaned as he took her right breast into his warm, agile mouth.

His hands were on her back holding her against him and she loved feeling his calloused fingers as they moved over her skin. One hand came round to cup her breast and he gently bit down on her nipple making her arch her back, rocking herself on his cock as she felt lust flooding through her.

Blindly, her eyes scrunched closed, she felt between her legs until she could position him so she could slide down onto him and the feeling of intimacy and connection had both of them pausing for a moment to adjust to it.

He kissed her neck and his hand moved into her hair and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her with such an expression of need and desire that she felt her inner walls contract around him. It made them both gasp before he leant forward and kissed her. The whole experience just felt as though they were reaching another level in their relationship and their sexual interaction with each other. Molly rocked her hips and every movement seemed to set off a chain reaction of hormones and needs and wants.

She pushed him down onto the bed and leant over him so she could start to move against him and with him with more force. She could feel her orgasm building with every pull and push of her body, with every movement of his hands and his mouth and she wanted it, she wanted that feeling that only he could give her and she wanted to feel him come, to feel him climax and fill her with his seed.

They’d both decided that they wouldn’t use any contraception from tonight, and the thought that she could fall pregnant from this coupling just made the moment all the more emotional and erotic.

One of his hands moved down her spine until he was pressing down on her backside so he could go deeper and as he groaned with his oncoming orgasm she came, distantly hearing herself crying out his name over and over and feeling him thrusting into her so hard he lifted her off the bed. It was literally mind-blowing.

As she tried to catch her breath she fell against him and he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and she kissed his throat and his shoulder, tasting his salty sweat and not caring.

He was her husband and she was his wife and Molly had never felt happier in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we shall leave them. All this talk of pregnancy leads me right into telling you about my next fic. It’s a long one and it’s a pregnancy fic. You up for that? Something fluffy and smutty to fill the long days of quarantine (now there’s something I never thought I’d say). I’m also hoping all this time at home will give me more time to write, silver linings and all that xx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the start. I’ll be back soon with the second chapter xxx


End file.
